Some medical conditions may require frequent monitoring and adjustment of treatment regimens. For example, the severity of and/or symptoms associated with a particular medical condition may have a propensity to change over time. Clinicians or other healthcare professionals may frequently monitor the patient's condition and adjust one or more treatment regimens when needed to effectively manage the medical condition.